Electrophotographic copying machines of the prior art are housed in a cabinet so constructed as to permit access to the parts of the copying machine within the cabinet. Many of these copying machines include a glass platen on top of the machine on which an original is placed face down to permit a reciprocating optical system within the cabinet to scan the document. Customarily a platen cover is positioned on top of the cabinet for movement between a position at which the platen is exposed and a position at which the cover holds the original down onto the platen. It is desirable that the machine cabinet be provided with a lid adapted to be swung to an open position for access to the enclosed parts of the machine. If this is done, however, it creates the problem that the platen cover or the like may flop freely away from the lid when the lid is moved to a fully open position.
I have invented an arrangement which overcomes the problem outlined above. My construction automatically prevents the platen cover or the like from falling freely away from the machine lid when the latter is moved to its fully open position. My arrangement accomplishes this result in a simple and expeditious manner.